In my copending patent application filed Aug. 2, 1976, Ser. No. 710,773, there is disclosed a bubble memory plane that utilizes stripe domains in a multi-layer garnet medium to structure and propagate bubble domains. The concept of that invention utilizes a garnet structure that utilizes a first stripe domain layer and a second bubble domain layer sandwiching a garnet (GGG) spacer therebetween. The stripe domains in a stripe domain layer form a periodic variation of potential energy well-depth which will capture the bubbles in the bubble domain layer and space the bubble domains uniformly in accordance with the spacing of the stripe domains in the stripe domain layer. The array of stripe domains is then made to move uniformly, propagating the captured bubble domains in the bubble domain layer. The bubble domains in the bubble domain layer can be guided in the direction of stripe domain motion by means of guidance channels that are associated with the bubble domain layer and that are oriented perpendicular to the length of the stripe domains in the stripe domain layer. The stripe domains in the stripe domain layer are sustained by the natural characteristics of the stripe domain layer, and, thus are self-structuring.
In the publication "Gradientless Propulsion and State Switching of Bubble Domains", B. E. Argyle, et al, IBM Research Report RC6024 (No. 26083) June 2, 1976, there is taught the concept of moving bubble domains in bubble lattice files (BLF) using the method of automation. The bubble domains are structured at the bubble domain forming lattice intersections and the lattice file is translated by a time modulated bias field H.sub.B that is directed normal to the plane of the bubble lattice file supporting garnet film, which bias field has a sinusoidal intensity (amplitude) modulation of a frequency F and by a constant amplitude in plane field H.sub.p. The modulated bias fields in conjunction with the in-plane field, causes the entire lattice file to translate in a predetermined direction. Additionally, in the publication "Effects Of Abrupt Changes In Film Thickness On Magnetic Bubble Forces", T. W. Collins, et al, IBM J. Res. Develop., Volume 20, No. 2, March 1976, pp. 132 - 137, there is taught the effect that the variation in thickness of a bubble domain layer provides an increased field gradient on a bubble domain in the area of the thickness gradient requiring increased drive fields to move the bubble domain across the thickness gradient in the bubble layer.